


Common People

by wingsandhunters



Category: Castiel - Fandom, Dean Winchester - Fandom, SPN, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural, deancas - Fandom, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Destiel Forever Facebook Group (Supernatural), Drug Use, Drugs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Jock Dean Winchester, M/M, Nerd Castiel (Supernatural), Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Requited Love, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsandhunters/pseuds/wingsandhunters
Summary: Dean is the quarterback for Milton High and hasn't come out to his friends. The only reason is because he is afraid that they would realise that he had a massive crush on his best friend, Lucifer Novak. However, a spanner gets thrown into the mix when a new boy comes to the school. Who just so happens to be a Novak too.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury & Castiel, Charlie Bradbury/Meg Masters, Destiel, Meg Masters & Castiel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

*For the purpose of this story, I am going to be making Lucifer look a bit different* 

There were many differences between the Novak and the Winchester households. Dean Winchester lived on the other side of the tracks, a rundown residential area with a corner shop that only sold smokes, alcohol and milk for the locals. A small pub stood next to it where John Winchester spent most of his days and across the road a small park where Sam and Dean spent most of their childhood with other kids from that block. Dean's house wasn’t the worst house on the street, but it definitely needed repairs to the roof, decking, walls and windows. But it was home to them, a roof over their heads and a bed, or in Dean's case, a mattress to sleep on. 

Dean was popular at his school though, and even though people knew where he lived it wasn’t an issue, as it shouldn’t be. His strangeness and moodiness were considered attractive at his school, or maybe it was just because he had a nice-looking face. Or maybe it was because he was a brilliant quarterback. Either way he was well liked and he enjoyed being the centre of attention, especially when that attention was from his best friend. 

The Novak’s on the other hand lived on the right side of the tracks. In a gated community in a glorious three-story house, a swimming pool in their back yard and enough room for such a big family to live and still get privacy from one another. Chuck Novak, their father, was a busy man and was rarely home while their mother, Naomi, ran the household with an iron fist but it was a loving grip. Chuck and Naomi had 6 children, 5 boys, two of which were two sets of twins, and one girl. Michael, Anna, Lucifer and Castiel; and Gabriel and Balthazar. Neither sets of twins were identically but Lucifer and Castiel looked the most alike each other. Both had dark hair, though Castiel’s was darker, and icy blue eyes. They weren’t identical but anyone with a brain could tell they were brothers. 

The Novak siblings for the most part went to the same school, all except Castiel who was currently attending a private school further out of town on account of his genius, but that wasn’t going to last long. He was a Novak at the end of the day. And the Novak's were notorious for their bad behaviour and wildness.


	2. The Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes back to school after a busy summer.

Sam called it Dean’s car. It wasn’t of course, it was their fathers, but Sam called it Dean’s car. Mainly because John didn’t drive the impala anymore because he was also to hammered to get behind the wheel, plus the pub was only a 2-minute walk from their house, so there was never any need for John to drive the car. So, Dean kind of picked up the keys one day after he passed his driving exam and started driving it without mentioning it to their father. It would have just been left to rot away on their drive anyway, and it was too nice of a car to just sit their growing rusty and dusty. 

Dean had now been driving the impala for a whole year and he was going into his senior year of high school, knowing that he was going to become captain of the football team, he was excited to finally step through those massive double doors for the last-first time. He was also excited because his summer holidays had been mostly spent working at his uncle Bobby’s garage shop so he could earn more money to help Sam get into a good college. Dean himself  didn't have any aspirations to go off to college, so the least he could do was earn enough money to help his smarty-pants brother. 

There was one other reason why Dean was excited to step back into school, he got to see  _ him _ again. It wasn’t as if Dean would ever admit to anyone that his best friend was definitely the love of his life, but it was nice day dreaming about it. Lucifer Novak could make Dean laugh more than anyone ever could, he could make the shittiest day become one of the best of Dean’s life. He hadn’t seen him all summer because the Novak’s would usually go somewhere exotic for their summer holidays, on account of them being ridiculously rich compared to Dean. The thought of seeing his best friend nice and tanned and- no wait. Dean shook his head and gritted his teeth. If he was never going to come out and say  it, he needed to banish these thoughts from his head. He felt guilty, and almost dirty, every time he would think such thoughts. He was just glad Lucifer couldn’t read minds... man that would be  embarrassing .

Dean's thumb tapped on the steering wheel impatiently while he waiting for Sam to finally enter the car. What was that boy doing? What could be taking him so long?

The passenger side door finally opened and Sam slipped into the shot gun seat and threw his backpack in the back of the car.

“Finally. What took you so long?” Dean sighed exasperatedly.

“What’s it to you?” Sam grimaced and leaned back in the seat with his arms crossed. The 15-year-old was slowly getting on his last nerve, he had been in a mood pretty much all summer. Dean couldn’t really blame him, he remembered what it was like to be a teenager and still have almost 4 years of school left in front of him. 

“Whatever. Got everything you need?” A nod from Sam and finally Dean put the car into gear and they set off to their first day back at Milton High.

***

It was always the most hectic day in the Novak household on the first day of a new term. Not even Niaomi could settle everyone down to the breakfast table at once. She was used to it by now though and ignored everything going on around her, just make sure that the lunches were packed and breakfast was served while blocking out the screaming going on around the house.

“WOULD YOU JUST FUCK OFF BACK TO COLLEGE ALREADY, MICHAEL?!” Anna screamed while trying to knock down the bathroom door. “I’M GOING TO BE LATE TO WORK!”

“WHERE IS IT? WHERE IS IT? WHERE IS IT? WHERE IS- FOUND IT.”

“CAS WOULD YOU STOP STEALING MY SHOES?!”

“ GABRIEL, I SWEAR IF YOU PLAY ONE MORE PRANK ON M- AHHHHHH!”

“SERVES YOU RIGHT FOR STEALING MY SHOES! Wait... WHERE ARE THE SHOELACES FOR THEM?”

“MICHAEL HURRY UP!”

“WHO THE FUCK STEALS SHOELACES?”

When it got to 7.45 am, Niaomi finally decided to step in and move them out of the door one at a time with a mere glance or a small shove and slammed the door shut behind them. Silence. Finally.

On the other side of the door, Michael and Anna took one car to go to work in, and the other four slumped into Lucifer’s new car to go to school. They would have to drop Castiel off first which Lucifer would always grumble about.

“You know, if you drove yourself, I wouldn’t have to take you to school every damn day.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Castiel drawled and stared out the window as Lucifer finally set off to drop Cas off at school before taking him and the younger twins to their own school.

“You looking forward to senior year?” Lucifer asked his twin in the hopes that he would get more than a few words out of him, which would be more than he had gotten all summer. Thing was, Cas had come out to his family around 6 months back and Lucifer had shamefully not taken it well. He regretted it now of course, he had just been shocked at the time. But of course he was fine with his brother being gay, now that he had time to get used to the idea.

“Sure.” Cas replied without looking from the window which he was staring out of. Lucifer sighed and bit his lip awkwardly.

“Cas, I don’t know how many times I can  apologize -”

“Forget about it.” Castiel cut him off.

Gabriel and Balthazar glanced at each other from the back seats but kept quiet (for once in their lives).

“Can’t we just be brothers again? We were so close; I want to go back to that. I’ll do anything.” Lucifer didn’t beg for many things in his life, but Cas was always one of them. They had been inseparable since birth, and going to different schools had almost broken both their hearts. But this was worse than that. Castiel felt betrayed by the one person he thought he could trust the most, and Lucifer knew this. 

When Cas didn’t answer Lucifer, he decided to drop the conversation and carry on in silence. Once parked up at the gates of Castiel’s school, Cas stepped out of the car without so much of a glance back and walked away. 

“Well... that was awkward.” Balthazar said after a few moments and Lucifer had set off again.

“Yeah, it was painful to watch.” Gabriel chimed in.

“Alright you two, butt out. You don’t see me or Cas getting involved with you two.” Lucifer grimaced and carried on driving with the thoughts of six months ago going round and round his head. The regret was almost too much. He really should have been concentrating more however because in the blink of an eye he was pulling up to his school where kids of all ages were already piling through the large double doors. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one all done! Short and sweet.


	3. Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's and Castiel's relationship is strained.

Dean sat on the good of his car, waiting for his friends to turn up to school. Shit, he was early. He was way too eager to get back, now he was stood there like an idiot waiting for people he knew to actually show up. 

“Winchester!” 

Dean turned to find Crowley and Adam walking up to him waving. He waved back and smiled as they got closer to him. 

“You’re here early.” Crowley stated with a raised eyebrow and a little smirk which made Dean roll his eyes. 

“Yeah, well Sam was pretty eager to get to school. You know what he’s like, little nerd.” Yeah, great Dean, he thought to himself, just blame it all on your little brother. Crowley nodded and chuckled slightly before him and Adam delved into a conversation about their summer while Dean nodded along, pretending he was listening when in reality his eyes were darting around the car park. Lucifer had sent Dean a picture of his new car when he first got it, so Dean knew was he was looking for. 

After another 10 minutes or so, when the first bell was about to ring, the flashy red car pulled into one of the only spaces left available and the Novak's walked out of the car. Dean smiled brightly and waved Lucifer over to them while the twins headed inside straight away. Lucifer walked up to them smiling, patting Adam and Crowley on the backs and bringing Dean in for a quick hug. 

“How you doing, Winchester? Long time, no see.” Lucifer grinned when he let Dean go and Dean matched his energy, grinning back at the smaller boy. 

“Well, it’s not my fault your family dragged you out of the country.” Dean laughed. “Where did you go this time?” 

“Italy.” Lucifer grimaced. “Wouldn’t exactly call it a holiday though. Grandma and Granddad mostly just put us to work while they drank their body weight in wine and kept bitching about how our mom wasn’t good enough for ‘their little boy.’” 

“Still better than my summer, though.” Dean shrugged. 

“You still going to work at the garage even though you're back at school?” Lucifer asked as they made their way into the school. Dean shrugged and shook his head slightly as they got to their lockets and starting filling them up with books and random bits of crap that they had brought from home. 

“I don’t think so.” Dean sighed. “I wanted to but Bobby told me that he wouldn’t hire me back until I finished school and got good grades. I know he thinks he is doing me a favor cause’ I believes that I might change my mind about college, but he's just wasting his time worrying about me. I ain’t stepping foot in a college.” 

Lucifer snorted and shook his head at Dean. 

“You shouldn’t say that. I mean, college isn’t for everyone but you might change your mind.” Dean looked at him intently and looked at everything that had changed about Lucifer in the few months that he hadn't seen him. He had a glowing tan from being in Italy for the entire summer, his brown hair lightened slightly from the sun, his icy blue eyes the same as ever, and he had grown a bit of stubble on his chin that he apparently hadn’t shaven off yet. 

“What's with this?” Dean snorts, changing the subject and scratching Lucifer's cheek. “You trying to grow a beard?” 

“No!” Lucifer laughs and they start to make their way to first class. English. “I spent all morning trying to find my shoes and when I finally found them, my brother had stolen the shoelaces from them. Didn’t have time to shave.” 

“Stolen the shoelaces?” Dean laughed. “That sounds a bit passive-aggressive to me.” 

“You have no idea.” Lucifer grimaces and they entered the classroom to find it already buzzing with students. Crowley and Adam must have had a different schedule because they were nowhere to be seen, but Dean’s other friends were in the class, including his ex-girlfriend. Lisa wasn’t a crazy ex or anything, in fact they were still good friends, but Dean had to dodge her advances to try and get back with him a lot. 

The class was buzzing with people talking about their summer holidays and Dean felt happier than he had done in almost three months. Many people would say that the best years of their lives were in college, but Dean knew that this was the best it was going to get for himself. He was happy. 

*** 

“Excluded? EXCLUDED?” Castiel winces as he hears his mother’s voice screech through the door of the principal's office. “He’s only been back a day! In fact, an hour! School has only just started again!” 

The principals voice was slightly lower than his mother's so Castiel couldn’t quite catch what was said next, but he had an idea. One joint behind the bleachers while he came up with new Dungeon and Dragons scenarios was hardly the crime of the century but apparently it was enough to get himself excluded on the first day back. Who knew? 

Naomi shot out of the principal’s office which made Cas jump and shook her head in anger. He beckoned him up and turned to face the head teacher angrily. 

“The amount of tuition we pay this damn school and you kick him out on the first damn day!” She spat out angrily. “Screw you.” 

She grabbed Castiel by the collar and drags him out of the reception area, all the way down the hallway and out the front doors where she finally let go of him. She turned to face him before they got in the car and waited expectantly. 

“In my defence,” Castiel said after a could ten second's silence. Naomi waited and Cas put up both his hands. “I didn’t realize I was gonna to get caught.” 

“Get in the car.” 

*** 

Cas sat in his room while Naomi called Chuck at work to tell him about the situation and while she probably called his brothers school to try and get him a place there. He sighed and started to bite his nails nervously. He was actually looking forward to go back to school this term because then at least he would be away from Lucifer for 6 hours a day. Looked like that wasn’t going to happen anymore, it just meant that he now had to spend even more time with his brother. 

He didn’t hate Lucifer, he just didn’t really want to see his face, hear his voice or have anything to do with him at this point in his life. It was one thing to come out to his direct family but he wasn’t really expecting to be outed to his grandparents and his Italian friends. Lucifer has pretty much made him a social pariah for the whole summer holiday just because he was angry at the fact that Cas was gay. 

Maybe that wasn’t fair. Maybe Lucifer wasn’t angry, probably just confused. But it still hadn’t given him the right to do what he did. So, Cas had decided to be angry with Lucifer for just a while longer while enjoying the apology gifts that Luce would keep bringing him. So far, he had 2 new books, a new PlayStation game, and a free ride wherever and whenever he wanted to go. To be quite honest, Cas had already forgiven Lucifer for his little outburst, but that didn’t mean that Cas wasn’t going to teach him a lesson. 

“Right, you!” His mother burst into his room and made him jump out of his thoughts and look at her. “Luckily, I know the principal of Milton High so he was more than happy to find a space for you in senior years classrooms. But no more funny business, no more drugs and I want you on the best behaviour, you hear me?” 

Castiel nodded silently. Naomi waited for a second and when she realized she wasn’t going to get anything else from him she sighed and shook her head. 

“Well, you start tomorrow so make sure your prepared. I don’t want to see you leave this room unless it's to get an apple or something.” Castiel nods again. She frowns. “I am really disappointed in you, Castiel.” 

Ouch. Castiel thought as she left the room. She just pulled out the worst thing a parent could say. Well, maybe not the worst thing, but the worst thing that his mother could say anyway. He lays back down on the bed and stares up at the ceiling, frowning. Maybe going to Milton High wouldn’t be such a bad thing. He did have his family there after all, but he knew that getting excluded would put a tarnish on any college applications he might want to send out which was rather annoying. Maybe he could make up for it in some way, maybe joining some after school clubs or entering some kind of competition. He’d have to make some kind of plan. 

He stands up and goes over to the small desk in the corner of his room and begins to make a list of things he might be able to do. 

Join art club 

Tutor group 

Become a tutor 

~~Sports club~~

Science club 

He grimaced at the crossed-out sports club. He was desperate but maybe not _that_ desperate. It would have to be the end of the world for him to become part of a sports club..... or maybe he would do it for a really attractive guy. Either way, he wasn't really into gym-freaks and jocks. They weren't his type. 

***

He heard his siblings come in from school and sighed, he would refuse to go downstairs and tell Lucifer what had happened. He would just let his mother tell him and then wait for Lucifer to come into his room and demand an explanation. He will probably be happy about it, then he can keep an eye on Cas for the rest of the year. Great. It took about 10 whole minutes for him to hear the rapid footsteps of Luce running up the stairs and across the landing towards his room. His door burst open and Cas sat up on his bed, legs crossed and watched as Lucifer entered his room. 

"Heard what happened." He stated breathlessly, leaning against the doorframe. "Does that mean you're going to be coming to school with us now?" 

Castiel nodded silently, watching his twin brother like a hawk. Lucifer nodded back and shrugged.

"Well, you'll be alright. I'll show you around and make sure you become friends with the right people and-"

"I'll make friends with who I want." Castiel replied calmly. Lucifer stopped and looked at him, mouth slightly open.

"Y-yeah I know, I mean, of course you will. I didn't mean it like that." 

"Ok." Cas says, smiling slightly at the fact that Lucifer was stumbling over his words. He will stop tormenting his brother at some point.... he will.

"J-just let me know, ok? Let me know if you need anything or any help or.... whatever." Castiel nods in reply and stands up.

"Good bye." He says simply and lightly shoved Lucifer out of his room before closing the door in his face. He was definitely getting better, a month a go he would have slammed it in his brothers face, so he was definitely getting better.

it wasn't long before his door burst open again and Gabriel and Balthazar came in to taunt him.

"Weird how out of all of us, you're the only one who has ever been excluded from school." Gabriel laughs unabashedly. "I mean, you?!"

"My school is a lot more strict, I was only trying to come up with some new scenarios for our DnD game."

"Yeah and when we gave you that joint, Cas, we weren't exactly expecting you to smoke it on school property." Balthazar snorts. "Wait, you didn't tell mum where you got it did you?"

"Do you seriously think you'd be alive if she knew?" Cas asked with a raised eyebrow and the twins nodded in agreement.

"True. But if she does ask, what are you gonna tell her?"

"Obviously that someone from school gave me it. I wouldn't rat you both out, don't worry." Cas rolls his eyes and the twins share a look. 

"Not like Luce ratted you out then..." Gabriel says carefully and Cas looks at his little brother with an eyebrow raised.

"What's that meant to mean?" Cas snapped.

"Well, just that you haven't actually spoken about what happened between you two. Maybe it will be good for you to have a massive blow out at him and then you can both go back to being ok again. He really is sorry, Cas."

"I know he his." Cas sighed. "It's just...."

"We get it, its the principle of it." Balthazar nodded in understanding.

"No."

"Wait what?"

"He keeps giving me books and games and stuff to apologise." Cas shrugs and it was Gabriel's turn to nod in understanding.

"Ah yes, the classic 'I don't forgive you until you do everything I want until i'm bored' strategy." 

"Exactly." 

"But can you get bored of it soon? Lucifer is boring and mopey without you. All he talks about is football and how lonely he is." Balthazar snorts and Cas smiles and nods.

"I was thinking about packing it up soon anyway. There will only be so much i can do before he catches on what i'm-"

"YOU BASTARD!"

"AH!!"

"I KNEW YOU WERE FINE WITH ME!"

"LUCIFER GET OFF!"

"YOU LYING SACK OF SHIT!"

"YOUR HONOR WE ARE WITNESSING A MURDER." 

"YOUR HONOR WE CALL FOR RECESS!"

"TIME OUT. TIME OUT!" 

"Gabriel shut up!" Lucifer shouts when he finally stops smacking Castiel over the head with a pillow. "And you!" He turns his head down towards Castiel who was lying down, his hands over his head. "Are we okay now or not?"

"Get off me and we will be!" Cas cries and Lucifer smiles in triumph and jumps off the bed. Cas catches his breath has he sits up and runs a hand through his messy hair while shaking his head. "Was there any need for that, really?"

"Absolutely. You made me feel like shit for months!"

"Well, so did you." Castiel says in a small voice. It was true, he may have forgiven his brother but it didn't make what he did any less painful. Lucifer nods slowly and bites the inside of his cheek awkwardly.

"I know, Cas." He replies softly. "And i will never stop being sorry. Truce?" He extends his hand out to his twin brother. Castiel smiles and lifts his hands to meet Lucifers.

"Truce."


	4. Flocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas meets some more gays.

Lucifer wasn't one to speak about himself very much. He was a silent and brooding type of guy, which meant that to Dean's annoyance, he didn't really know a lot about his best friend of 3 years. They hadn't been close friends at first, just had some of the same classes and were both interested in football. It wasn't until they both joined the team that they became closer, but neither boy knew all that much about each other. Their friendship mainly consisted of sarcastic comments, jokes and being each others wingman. 

Dean knew that Lucifer had a largish family, only because of the fact that his younger brothers; twins named Gabriel and Balthazar, spoke non-stop whenever they were in the vicinity and Dean would usually catch snippets of Lucifer's life from those two. For instance, Dean knew Lucifer's mother was strict. He also knew his dad wasn't around that often. That was something that he and Lucifer had in common, but Dean could never bring himself to bring up anything to personal about his best friend. He didn't want to scare him off or to pry in a life which Lucifer obviously kept private. Dean also knew he had a couple of other brothers and a sister, but their names escaped him. 

Dean and Lucifer never really spent much time together outside of school, unless it was at some party or another. They spent most of the time on the football field during practice or meeting each other at the small café near the carnival that was only in operation a few times a year. Lucifer had never been to Dean's house and vice versa, but all Dean knew was that he really wanted to. He just didn't know how to approach that particular subject. 

"Would you focus on the road, Dean?" A sarcastic voice came from his right and Dean jolted slightly and focused his eyes on his little brother who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I was focused." He retorted before looking quickly back at the road and Sam snorted.

"Yeah, right. What were you thinking about?"

Dean was surprised by the question. It had been a minute since Sam wanted to know anything that was going on in Dean's life, so he wasn't going to ruin it with any sarcastic comments. 

"Just school, and friends." Dean added. Sam nodded slowly and turned away from Dean, looking back out the window. "How about you, how was your first day back yesterday?"

"Fine." Sam shrugged and Dean grimaced at the short answer which his little brother noticed. "I mean, they're putting me in AP calculus."

"Woah." Dean was shocked to say the least, he never really imagined anyone in his family doing well, but he felt a bit of pride when he heard it. "That's great, Sammy. Well done."

Sam's small smile was barely noticeable, but Dean caught a glimpse of it from the corner of his eyes and he welled up inside. He hadn't seen Sam properly smile months, so this was a really good sign.

"Thanks." 

"Now I know who to turn to if I ever need help with math." Dean chuckled.

"Dean... you're almost 4 years older than me."

"Yeah... right."

As they pulled into school, not as early today as they had been yesterday, he was glad to see Lucifer was already there. He grinned as he pulled into a bay near and slipped out of the car before making his way over to Lucifer who had his back to him. As he got closer he grabbed the back of Lucifer's neck and pulled his head under his arm in a headlock, laughing slightly.

"What the fuck!?" A voice cried and Dean looked down at the head in confusion and quickly let it go. The boy slipped out of his grasp and stumbled a few feet before turning to look at him. "Do you mind?"

This wasn't Dean's fault. This guy looked a hell of a lot like his best friend, but there were some very distinct differences. For one, Lucifer wouldn't be caught dead in a tan trench coat or a tie. Who the hell wears a tie to school? Secondly, this boys hair was slightly darker and longer in all the wrong places which made it stick up on end, giving him a mad scientist kind of vibe. His jaw, skin and eyes were very similar to Lucifer's though, so was his height, so it wasn't his fault that he believed this to be his best friend on first glance.

"No I babysit. Oh shit, erm, sorry?" Dean mumbled, and chuckled awkwardly at his own joke before rubbing the back of his neck. "You just look a lot like someone else I know. I thought you were him."

"You don't say." The boy drawled and turned on his heel and walked away. Dean stared after him, blinking surprisingly before shaking his head. That kid was rude as fuck, well sure Dean had put him in a head lock, but that was a simple misunderstanding. Dean had decided that there was absolutely no need for the sarcasm, or the walking off without accepting his apology. 

***

Castiel stretched his neck and rubbed one shoulder in annoyance as he walked into the school. He was definitely not expecting to get physically attacked on his first day here, but maybe he had just gotten too used to the private school he had attended for almost four years. He trudged into the reception office, still rubbing his shoulder and went to the desk where the lady sitting behind it, put up a finger in indication for him to weight while she finished up her phone call. He sighed and went to go and sit on one of the spare seats in the office.

It was about 5 minutes later when a girl with bright orange hair came walking up to him, smiling widely and offered her hand for him to shake. 

"You must be Castiel." She says in a cheerful voice and Cas slowly nods and stands up. "I'm Charlie. The principal told me that you're gonna need showing around. He was gonna get your brother to do it but decided against it."

"Why did he decide it against it?" Castiel asks dubiously and the redhead shrugs.

"Hell if I know. Maybe he thinks by separating Novak twins, he can reduce the risk of having a Gabriel and Balthazar 2.0 running around." She laughs lightly and Cas grins, nodding his head.

"Now that I completely understand."

The two set off without Castiel signing in, not wanting to disrupt the apparently very busy receptionist who was still on the phone to who Castiel presumed was just her friend gossiping on the other end of the line with the way the front desk receptionist was cackling away every two seconds.

"So, I'm going to show you around and real quick and then we will get you to your first lesson which is obviously with me. Like I mentioned, I don't think the principal has put you and Lucifer in many classes together, but at least then you can make your own friends without just latching on to him..." a pause. "Unless that's what you want to do?"

Castiel shook his head and grimaced.

"I have no interest in making friends with any of Luci's friends. I love my brother but I am not exactly the sort to running around catching a ball and hitting on girls every five minutes. Kudos to him but, that's just not me." Charlie nodded in reply and grinned, opening up the door to the science block and indicating that that is where they were. The turned around and heading down another corridor to the art block, but this time Charlie entered and indicated for him to follow.

"Now, we don't _technically_ have art first," she remarked. "But this is where Meg will be and you have to meet her."

The bell to the first lesson rings but it falls upon deaf ears as they make their way down the corridor and into a dark room at the end of the hall. They open the door and turn on the light only to have a girl shout at them before the room goes suddenly dark again.

"Do you mind! I am trying to develop film in here, if they're ruined i swear you're going to pay the price, Charlie Bradbury!" A girls voice calls from the darkness as they head further into the room. 

"Oh shut up, Meg." Cas could almost hear Charlie's eye roll. "I've brought the newbie and thought you might like to meet him?"

"If he's anything like his brother, i want nothing to do with him."

"I'm his twin, but we are not alike." Castiel chimes in before Charlie can speak for him. For some reason, he didn't trust what she might say as she seemed like the kind of girl who just said the first thing that would pop into her head. 

"Well..." Meg says and comes closer so Castiel can finally see her feature. She was a pretty girl, he was sure. Blonde hair and dark eyes gleaming slightly from the reflection of the red lights that were processing her filmography. Her hair, unlike her friends, was curled and fell shoulder length. She was smaller than Castiel, so he had to look down on her but if anything, she was the one looking down on him. "You sure look like him."

"Looking alike and being alike are two separate things." He states and she gives him a slight laugh.

"Well put." She states and they walk out of the dark room together. "I'm Meg, as Charlie has already said. Have you met anyone else here yet?" She asks curiously.

Well, apart from the guy that had put him in a headlock before he even walked through the front doors, Castiel hadn't met anyone. He wondered if he should mention it to the two girls but decided against it. Probably wasn't worth mentioning anyway since he would have been just one of Lucifer's jock friends. Cas didn't really want anything to do with that kind of high school clique, whether his brother was a part of it or not. So rather than saying anything, Castiel just shook his head silently. Meg stared at him with those big dark eyes and opened her mouth again to ask one more question. This one didn't throw Castiel off either, as he knew exactly what kind of question she was going to ask. 

"Tell me Castiel, is there anything interesting we should know about you?"

"Well, I'm gay if that's what you want to hear." He states simply. He knew other queer people when he saw them and it was a known fact that they flocked together. Charlie, he knew for a fact. was as gay as they come, but he wasn't too sure about Meg. Bi, perhaps. Meg grinned broadly and nodded her head.

"Oh thank god." Charlie sighed and wiped fake sweat from her brow. "I was hoping you were. I'm a lesbian and she's pansexual. Meg and I have gone so long with just a gay troupe we would have shrivelled up and died if we let a straight person in."

"Don't be dramatic, Charlie." Meg laughed. "What she means to say is, welcome to Milton High." 


	5. Art Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas meet properly. They're not keen.

Cas was grateful for Meg and Charlie as they took him under their wing so quickly. He was an awkward kind of guy and knew that if it weren't for the two girls, he would have been eating lunch alone in the library and getting told off by the librarian for bringing food anywhere near the books. He was also grateful to them for being ridiculously talkative, so much so that he couldn't get a word in edgeways, which of course fit him perfectly. He was quite happy to sit there in silence while they rambled on about different topics.

The day dragged but eventually, lunchtime rolled around and the topic was now on Dungeons and Dragons, which literally made Castiel's ears prick up like a dog who heard the word "walk". Well, not literally, figuratively. He didn't have flexible enough ears for them to _literally_ move like that. 

"You guys play DnD?" He asked abruptly, which must have been the most he had said since he first met them 4 hours ago as they both looked at him grinning.

"Yes! We are carrying on a game tonight if you want to join us?" Charlie said, wiggling her eyebrows at him. "I'm sure I would be able to fit you in somewhere."

Castiel slumped down in his seat in disappointment and shook his head. Of course this would happen to him, the one time he actually made friends that _wanted_ to hang around with him outside of school, he couldn't go out at all.

"I can't do tonight." He muttered glumly. "To be honest with you, I can't do this whole week, grounded." 

"Why you grounded?" Meg asks, making a little pop from her mouth his her pink bubble gum before frowning slightly.

"Because apparently weed is illegal or something and I got kicked out of my last school for smoking it before lessons started. I mean, the bell hadn't even _technically_ rung yet so school hadn't _technically_ started."

Meg nodded in understanding and Charlie made a face.

"Well, Meg and I will finish off our game this week and I will plan a new one for when you're officially ungrounded."

Wow, this girl was actually going to go out of her way to make a whole new game for Cas to join in on. Yeah... Castiel was definitely grateful for these two. This must be what it feels like to have friends that genuinely like you and don't just pity you.

***

The rest of the morning went by quite smoothly for Dean. Although, now he was a bit sceptical every time he would walk over to Lucifer, just in case he accidentally harassed another boy who looked like him. Man, that was embarrassing. It was one of those times that was gonna stick in his brain for years to come. It was going to end up being another one of those times when his brain just decided to hate on him and bring up memories out of nowhere just to torture him. 

He decided to try and remove it from his mind and hoped it wouldn't come back and haunt his dreams. And hopefully he wouldn't run into the lookalike again. Dean hadn't seen him before so he just assumed that the boy wasn't in senior year, maybe the year below? Maybe even a sophomore. He didn't really look young enough to be a sophomore, but kids these days looked and acted a lot older than Dean ever remembered being. 

He made his way to art class after lunch which he practically trudged too as he didn't actually have any of his friends in the class with him. Why did he have to take art? What was going through his mind when he decided ' _oh you know what, i'll take art this year because i apparently just love to paint crap on white paper._ " He shook his head at himself as he entered the classroom and went to go sit at the back table by the window moodily. At least this seat gave him the chance look out the window and daydream for the whole hour without the teacher noticing him too much.

The chair beside him moved out, indicating that someone was sitting down and Dean turned to look who it was, expecting maybe Charlie who he knew was taking this class, but instead seeing the boy he harassed in the car park. The boy looked at him and grimaced slightly before sitting down heavily and taking a sketch book out of his bag. 

Dean kept staring and the boy ignored him. Damn, he really did look like Lucifer, it was weird. Maybe he should tell Luce that he had a doppelganger running around the school. 

"Can I help you?" The boy finally said, his voice low and gravelly.

"Yeah, stop looking like that." Dean snorted at his own unfunny joke.

"I'm not the one looking at you like anything, you're the one staring at me."

"No no, I don't mean your facial expressions, I mean what you actually look like." Dean knew that probably from the boys perspective, he had absolutely no idea what Dean was talking about and definitely took what he was saying as a rude comment. But to be perfectly honest, Dean was complimenting the poor guy. It hurt his aching (probably) bisexual heart enough having one Lucifer around, he didn't need another one. 

"Oh yeah, sorry hon." The boy drawled sarcastically. "Let me just book in to get some plastic surgery for you."

Dean frowned slightly at the comment and watched as the dark-haired teenager turned back around in his seat and started sketching in his book. Dean tried peaking through his arms to see what he was drawing but the boy decided to turn his whole desk and chair around to stop Dean snooping. Probably a good call, Dean didn't really have a filter and last thing he wanted to do was be an asshole to someone he found extremely attractive. 

***

Over the course of the next few days, these run ins started to happen quite regularly. And the more they happened, the more they began to annoy each other relentlessly. Dean definitely started becoming the asshole he didn't want to be, but he couldn't help himself. This guy touched all the wrong nerves in him, but for some unknown reason, he just couldn't leave him alone. In an attempt at getting the boy to talk, Dean tried introducing himself properly in the hallway before school started the next day. 

"Names Dean, I'm captain of the football team." He smiled crookedly, but it quickly fell when the boy snorted.

"Of course you are."

"What's that s'posed to mean?"

"Don't worry about it." Dean opened his mouth, partly to say something else but mainly because he was at a loss for words. The boy turned and walked away without a second glance, leaving Dean stood there, mouth hanging open.

On the same day, to try and get his own back, he turns back in his seat to look at the boy who was sat behind him in the study hall.

"What's with the coat?" He asks looking at the ugly tan trench coat draped over the guys chair. There was a pause.

"I don't know how to answer that question." He replied, in a matter-of-fact kind of way.

"Well," Dean scoffs slightly. "It's a little big on you, don't ya think?" Dean feels a little triumph in his stomach when the boy purses his slightly chapped lips in complete annoyance. 

"Well," The boy finally says in the exact same sarcastic tone Dean had going on. "You're varsity jacket looks a little small, _don't ya think_? One wrong move and you'll hulk out of it."

Dean thought for a second and laughed loudly at the comment which made the other boys eyes narrow suspiciously.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He grins and kisses his bicep before turning back around and picking up his pen to get on with some work, and he could have sworn he hear a little _wasn't meant to be a compliment_ coming from behind him, but he decides to ignore it. Dean couldn't help but think that this was actually going really well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating at least once a week, sometimes more if time permits it. At the minute the chapters will be quite short as I have a lot of work to do but I will be updating again soon as I have a couple of days off coming up.   
> Thank you :)


	6. The Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gets invited to party that he wasn't invited to....?

Castiel was glad that he mostly got ignored at the new school. Some people gave him funny looks when he walked into classes but that was probably mainly something to do with him looking like Lucifer, who was known to be quite popular. The week came and went and he was finally free from his grounding. 

To be honest, he was actually prepared for a worse punishment than a one-week grounding, but maybe he just caught his mom on a good day. Either way, he wasn’t about to risk prolonging his punishment for longer than she had already promised, so he was watching her like a hawk throughout dinner before he would ask her if he could go and play Dungeons and Dragons with Charlie and Meg. 

She seemed in a good mood, and he had already planned what he was about to say in his head. He just needed to slip it into conversation now, hopefully someone brings up school or something so he can mention how he’s already made new friends and actually they want to hang out with him outside of school. 

“Hey mom, can I go to a party this weekend?” Lucifer asks out of the blue and Cas looks at him incredulously, mouth gaping open before his face twists into disgust. Lucifer glances over and narrows his eyes. ‘What?’ he mouths at him and Cas shakes his head. 

“Hmmm, will parents be there?” She asks, peering out at him from over her glasses. Lucifer shrugs honestly, damn that was going to be Castiel’s bit. 

“To be honest, I have no idea. All I know is that it’s for Adam’s birthday, I have to go and get him a present too.” Niaomi thinks for a few seconds and finally nods her head. 

“Alright then, I'll allow it but I want you to be on your best behavior. I don’t want to be getting a call from the police at two o'clock in the morning telling me that my son has been arrested for underage drinking.” 

Castiel couldn’t believe his ears. She had said yes. Yes, to Lucifer going to a party. It was absolutely unheard of. Now he was really testing her though because it was his turn. He wouldn’t let Lucifer’s plea put him off asking for himself. 

“Speaking of which-” he says quickly before the conversation can move on or he loses out on his chance. His mother's eyes narrow suspiciously and she purses her lips in anticipation. “-well, I've made friends in the new school too, and well, you know how hard that is for me.” 

He was rambling. Of course, he was rambling, he had prepared too much that it had now all gone out of his head, he just needed to get to the point as quickly as possible. Damn why was this so hard. 

“Well, they’re really nice. Charlie is a lesbian and Meg is bisexual, they’re like... my people, yano? Anyways, I've made friends with them.” 

The point was going completely over his head. What was he going to ask again? Shit, he had forgotten what he was going to ask. Something to do with.... 

“Can Cas come too?” Lucifer butts in, rolling his eyes. “Meg and Charlie asked him to come with them.” 

Wait, that wasn’t what he was going to ask! Was it? He didn’t even know anymore. 

“Well, I suppose it would be unfair if I let one of you go and not the other one so I guess he can. But the rules apply to you too, Castiel. No funny business, I want you both on your best behavior.” Cas nods stupidly and Lucifer grins and puts his thumbs up childishly before grabbing his plate and taking it over to the sink to wash it up. 

Castiel blinked after him and then looked back his mother who had already stood up and started taking the condiments from the table to put back into the cupboard. 

Wait, Cas didn’t want to go to a party. Damn, he hated parties they were his worst nightmare. The worst thing was that he knew Meg and Charlie wouldn’t be there either because they were expecting him over to play DnD! Cas stood up quickly and walked over to the sink where Lucifer was washing the dishes, and grabbed a towel to help dry them. 

“What was that about?” He hissed at his twin brother and Lucifer looked down at him with his eyebrow raised. 

“What do you mean?” Lucifer asks. 

“I don’t want to go to a party, I was going to ask if I could go and play DnD with Charlie and Meg this weekend!” 

“Well, that would be ridiculous since Charlie and Meg are coming to the party? What, you were going to go round to an empty house and sit by a board game waiting for them both to come home so they can play?” Lucifer put on a baby voice to taunt Cas which made him grit his teeth and stamp subtly on his twin brother's foot. “Ow!” 

“They didn’t say anything about a party.” Cas whispered, frowning slightly. Shit, maybe they didn’t like him after all. God, he was so damn stupid. Of course, they didn’t like him, barely anyone liked him. His own family barely tolerated him. 

“I’m sure they just forgot.” Lucifer said, interrupting Castiel’s evening meltdown which snapped him out of it. “Why don’t you just call them and ask?” 

“Are you insane?” Cas scoffed. “I’m not calling them up! Like ‘oh hey, I was just wondering why you didn’t invite me to that party you’re going to tonight?’” 

Lucifer laughed loudly and shook his head. 

“Alright, alright you have a point. Okay, so why don’t you call them and say that you’ve been invited to a party and ask them to come. You know they are already going and that way if they don’t show up, you know for certain that they can’t stand you.” 

Wow, Cas could always count on his twin brother to make him feel better, however it pained Cas to realize that actually it wasn’t a bad idea, so he decided to give it a go. 

After he finishes drying the plates and putting them away with Luce, he runs up to his room, shuts the door and get out his phone. He breathes in deeply before clicking on Charlie’s name who had put her number in his phone on Castiel’s first day at the school. The phone rung once, then twice. Oh crap, he should just hang up now, this was so embarrassing. 

“Heya, Cas.” Charlies' singsong voice answered through Castiel’s speaker. Cas cleared his throat before replying with a quick hey. “What’s up?” 

“Erm well, I don’t know- erm, I don’t know if you’ve already been invited but... Well there’s this party-” 

“Oh, you mean Adam’s!” Charlie exclaimed loudly and Cas nodded, almost forgetting that she couldn’t see him. 

“Yah.” He says simply and rubs the temples of his forehead with one hand before his fingers make their way down to the bridge of his nose. Man, why was he always such an anxious wreck. 

“I knew I forgot to tell you something at school today!” Charlie sighs. “Meg and I are already going; we were going to invite you but it must have completely slipped out mind.” 

Hm, Castiel wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Maybe he should be relieved that they were going to invite him anyways, but the self-hate inside of him told him that they either forgot because he was irrelevant or didn’t really forget at all and hoped that he wouldn’t find out about the party. 

“Oh right, well... that’s good then. Maybe we could go together?” He asks, his voice cracking slightly which made him clear his throat again. 

“Of course, we can, that was our plan anyway! Why don’t you come round to my house tomorrow at around 4ish so you can hang with us while we get ready?” Charlie asks cheerfully, completely unaware of what was going on in Castiel’s head. 

“Yeah, yeah that sounds nice.” He mumbles out. 

“Brilliant, my address is 95 Cold Bath Lane. I’ll see you tomorrow, Cas. I'm really looking forward to it. I’ve gotta go now though, my dinners almost ready.” 

“Yeah, alright Charlie. I’ll see you tomorrow.” The phone hangs up and Cas goes into the notes app on his mobile and writes in Charlies' address. Maybe he could get Lucifer to drop him off at Charlies house before he makes his own way to the party. It was very unlikely that Lucifer was give him a lift, but it was worth asking. 

*** 

“Please.” 

“No.” 

“Oh c’mon, please.” 

“Why don’t you learn to drive and then you wouldn’t have to ask little ol’ me for a lift.” 

“Dean. Im only 14 I can’t drive yet.” Sam snaps back and rolls his eyes. 

“Aw, shame that’s not my problem.” Dean fake pouts and turns away from his brother, putting the pan filled with water on the hob. “Besides, I'm busy tomorrow.” 

“Ah yes, of course you are. The varsity star has to go to the big party and take lots of Instagram pictures to maintain his social standing.” Sam drawled. 

Dean grimaced and looked at Sam, one eyebrow arched as he stares down at his little brother. Man, he had the stern mom look on point if he did say so himself. Which he did. In all honesty, Dean wasn’t that bothered about going to the party tomorrow. If it wasn’t Adam’s birthday, he didn’t think he would even bother. 

Well, maybe that was a lie. He probably would still go, like Sam said, just to keep up appearances. It was pretty tiring sometimes, especially with the kind of secret that Dean was holding within him. He wasn’t ashamed of himself or anything but high school was hard enough as it was without the added pressure of homophobia pushed into the mix. No, Dean thought, it was definitely best to be kept hidden for as long as possible. 

“-and this is really important to me!” The end of what Sam was saying only just caught Dean’s ear which made him feel a bit guilty. He pulled another face and sighed. 

“Fine, where is it you are wanting me to take you?” 

“Whoa, really? You’ll really take me?” 

“Don’t push it.” 

“No, I wouldn’t dream of it. Well, it’s the national science fair where schools from all over compete and-” 

“Forget I asked.” Dean grumbled. “I’ll take you but we gotta be out of there by four pm tops.” 

Saturday rolled around and to Dean’s dismay, Sam was shaking him awake to get him to wake up for the hour drive ahead. He groans and swings his legs over the side of the bed, rubbing his eyes. 

“Oh finally, you’re u-” 

“Coffee.” Dean growls and Sam hands him a steaming cup of joe without another word and leaves the room. Dean’s head was killing and there was a huge knot in his stomach. Nerves? Maybe. He hadn’t been to a party all summer as he had been working every weekend at Bobby’s garage. But this felt like a different kind of knot, more like guilt. 

He downed the rest of the coffee and walked out of his room towards the bathroom where he turned on the shower. At least the hot water will cleanse him from last night's dirty thoughts. Fuck, what was wrong with him. Why couldn’t he just jack off over porn like a regular teenager. He doesn’t even know how he looks his best friend in the eyes without his nose bleeding anymore. This needed to stop. 

Oh great. The hot water and even thinking about it was burning Dean up. Damn, he didn’t have time for this kind of crap this morning. He washed his face, body and hair a bit too quickly and hopped out of the shower, shaking his head to get rid of the water droplets and wiped the bathroom mirror with his hand. He looked at his face in the steamed-up mirror to find his cheeks were a burning red. He sighed and started to brush his teeth, avoiding his own eye contact in utter shame. 

He seriously needed to get a grip.


	7. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes to a party. Y'all know it never ends well. Also Dean is a dumbass what else is new.

The music was thumping and there were far too many bodies crammed into the house. Looked as if once again Adam had invited too many people to the party. It was not enjoyable, at least not to Castiel who was stood in the corner of the room with his face twisted into an uncomfortable grimace. He had just gotten rid of Lucifer, thankfully, who had not left his side the moment they stepped into the house. 

"Don't you have friends to get to?" Castiel had said spitefully, nudging his brother away. 

"I don't want you to stand in the corner of the room by yourself like you always do." Lucifer sighed. "I can already see you eyeing.

Lucifer wasn't wrong, because as soon as Cas got rid of him, that is exactly where he ended up, away from the main happenings of the living room where people were sat spinning a bottle round and round in an attempt to get off with somebody else. Why did Cas decide to come?

He looked over at Meg and Charlie who were sat on one of the sofas laughing at the embarrassing game with glee. When he had arrived at Charlie's house earlier that day, he had high hopes for the night. He was comfortable with the two girls, but what he didn't realise was that they were also friends with other people in their year, and not just Cas. Of course they were going to mingle, he was stupid to have thought they would have stuck by his side through the whole party. This was definitely going to be the last time he would come to a high school party, he didn't think the night could get any worse to be perfectly honest.

"I'm here, I'm here!" 

"Winchester! About damn time!" Adam cried and people cheered as the football captain entered the room carrying case of beer, dragging a younger, scrappy boy behind him.

"Blame this one." Dean grimaced and nodded at the boy behind him. "Had to drive him hundreds of miles just for him to watch people fail experiments at some science fair. I hope you don't mind Adam, I had to bring him in the end." 

Adam shook his head and Dean went to go sit beside Lucifer while the younger boy, Cas could only assume was Dean's younger brother, stood lamely and awkwardly in the doorway. The boy looked around and spotted Cas watching him, which apparently was an invitation for the younger Winchester to approach Cas. Damn.

"Hi." Deans brother mutters. Cas didn't reply however, instead just smiled slightly and took a swig of the drink that Charlie had brought him over an hour ago. "You look like you don't want to be here either."

"Not really." Castiel answers, shifting on his feet. "But it was either this or be grounded for another week."

"Hmmm." The younger Winchester replied. "I'm Sam by the way, Dean's little brother."

"Castiel. Cas is fine though." Cas held out his hand for the younger boy to shake and Sam took it with a smile and a nod. 

"Do you mind me standing with you for a while? I feel like a bit of a spare part in a place like this." 

"Of course not, Sam." Castiel replied but internally screamed. Sam seemed nice enough and not at all like his brother, but Cas still wanted to be left alone. He opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off by some chilling words which he knew that would put him in the centre of attention.

" _He's gay?_ " 

Yup, it was time for Cas to make a run for it. Eyes from the middle of the room turned towards him and he repressed the blush that he could feel already coming to his cheeks. It wasn't as if he wasn't already out, but it didn't make it any easier when people realised.

"Yeah. So what?" A voice. A saviour. 

"I-"

"Choose your next words carefully, Fergus." Meg hisses as Charlie leans back on the sofa smoothly, crossing her arms. Castiel dares to look back up, ignoring the other eyes on him but focusing mainly on Meg and Charlie who looked like cats, ready to pounce. Both of them extremely still and staring.

Cas manages to glance at his brother who had his back to him, watching what was going on in front of him instead of coming to his brothers rescue. Beside him, Dean was looking at him, head tilted slightly. Castiel's eyes narrowed as he stared back at the older Winchester, ready to stand his ground. The only problem was, however, is that he didn't know what was going on in the Dean's head. His facial expression was completely unreadable.

"I'm just surprised, is all." Crowley murmured, frowning. "We haven't had a gay guy in school before." 

"He's not a Dodo," Charlie snorted and rolled her eyes. "Gay men exist, and if you don't know any, well that's pretty unlucky, they rock."

Cas purses his lips slightly and edges towards the door, away from the room every so slightly and Sam looks over at him.

"They talking about you?" He asks in a whisper and Cas glances at him with one raised eyebrow before nodding silently. "C'mon, lets leave."

Cas was surprised when the younger Winchester turned on his heel and left the room, dragging Cas by the sleeve behind him, much like what Dean was doing to Sam when they had first entered. They walk into the kitchen and towards the glass doors that led out into the back garden. There were less people out here, and it was nice to get some air after the living room suddenly got a lot more stuffy than it had done 10 minutes prior. 

Cas breathed in slowly and closed his eyes, letting the cool end-of-summer air hit his face and enter his lungs. He could feel Sam's eyes bore into him but decided to ignore it. Finally, the younger Winchester spoke.

"Are you okay? Did you just get outed? It's not cool if you did." Castiel looked at him in surprise once again and quickly shook his head.

"No i'm already out," he says quickly, thinks for a second and decides to elaborate. "I mean, maybe i wasn't out at this school but i'm out to the people who are important to me. I don't mind someone telling others that i'm gay but a little heads up would have been nice."

Sam nodded slowly and scratched his cheek, thinking up about a million questions. He finally decided on;

"Do you play the PlayStation?" Cas was thrown by the question, but nodded at Sam in reply. "Great! I've just got this new game but online it says its better played in two player. You wanna come over and play it?"

"Oooooh little Sammy!" A voice called and Sam cringed and sighed. "What are you doing at an actual party?"

Castiel knew the voice as soon as it made a noise and turned to see his brothers stood there, shit-eating grins on their faces. 

"Cas?! Jeez have we entered into a parallel universe where geeks are cool?" Balthazar snickered and Gabriel grinned wider. Cas didn't reply with words, he instead grabbed the nearest twin (which happened to Balthazar) and got him in a strong headlock as Gabriel screamed.

"YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" Gabriel swooned and Balthazar pretended to collapse in Castiel's arms, playing dead. 

"What is going on out here?" Charlie came out, slowly followed by Meg who was looking between the two Novak's. "Heya, Sam." 

"Hello ladies." Sam smiles and turns back at the fiasco happening in front of him. Gabriel had jumped on Castiel's back, trying to get him off his twin brother while Cas kept Balthazar in a firm grip, un-fazed by the chipmunk on his shoulders. "Need help, Cas?"

"Nah I got it." Cas grunted, plunged forwards which sent Gabriel flying and turned Balthazar in his arms before pushing him towards Gabriel. Balthazar then proceeded to trip over his younger twin and fly headfirst into a bush. Castiel finally turned back to Sam, Meg and Charlie. "Sorry about that." 

"Don't worry." Sam grinned. "You've done me a favour doing that to them. I'm surprised they let you play fight with them though. They're quite protective over each other."

"Well since i'm their older brother, i don't think they had much of a choice." Cas snorted and Sam opened his mouth in surprise.

"You're a Novak? Oh i had no idea." He frowned and looked down at his shoes and Castiel glanced at Charlie and Meg in confusion.

"Gabe and Balth aren't the sweetest of guys." Meg explains. "They make Sam's life a living hell." 

"Oh. I'm sorry." Castiel felt stupid. He should have realised when they spoke to Sam that the two little idiots were the bullies of Sam's year. It didn't make a lot of sense though. He knew that they loved playing pranks but he never expected them to be malicious. 

"Nah, don't be. I can handle them." Sam grinned and turned to the girls. "I was just asking Cas if he wanted to get out of here and play PlayStation. You two wanna join?" 

The girls look at Cas, waiting for him. He didn't really know what they wanted him to say however so he just stared back stupidly.

"We are sorry for mentioning your sexuality." Meg says quickly and Cas was shocked. He had expected it had been Lucifer that had said something to his friends. 

"Oh..."

"We didn't do it intentionally to hurt you! We would never do that. It's just that, well you had said you were out and Crowley was being casually homophobic so we were telling him to watch what he was saying because-"

"Forget it." Castiel holds his hand up and shakes his head. "Honestly, it's fine. These things happen and i'm not ashamed of who I am. Just, next time... give me a heads up first yeah?"

Charlie grins in response and nods her head before Meg puts a hand to her heart in relief. 

"Oh thank god. Good. Okay. So we can come with you?"

Oh. They had been asking for his permission to come with he and Sam.

"Of course you can!" He exclaimed a little to enthusiastically and blushed. The four headed back inside to slip out the front door, but before they could, Lucifer caught up with them.

"Cas, where are you going?" He says, grabbing onto the sleeve of Castiel's trench coat. Cas looked down at Lucifer's hand and frowned before stepping back, but Lucifer didn't let go.

"Getting out of here. I've been embarrassed enough tonight, so we are going to play Spyro or something." 

Lucifer frowned before sighing slightly. He finally lets go of Castiel's sleeve, but not before Dean Winchester saw. He came into the kitchen to grab another beer when he saw Lucifer clutch onto Castiel's sleeve. How did they know each other? He thought. Had he missed something? The worry in Lucifer's eyes made Dean squirm. Oh no, what if Luce was actually bisexual or something, but was just still in the closet. It would make sense. As soon as Meg and Charlie started talking about the Castiel boy being gay, Dean had felt Lucifer stiffen up beside him. Maybe they were secretly dating. Or maybe they were just friends. But how they would know each other? Dean's mind was racing as he watched the Castiel leave with Meg and Charlie and.... wait why was his brother going with them?

"Sam, where are you going?" He calls out hurriedly and Sam looks back and shrugs.

"Home. Didn't want to come here and you knew it." He snaps and walks out with the other three. He turns to look at Lucifer who is now looking at the closed door with a intense frown, so Dean decided to go up to him and tap him on the shoulder. Lucifer jumps and looks at his best friend.

"You okay?" Dean asks. Now was the time he had to get information out of Lucifer. He needed to know if his best friend was dating a boy. 


	8. The Winchester Household

Sam was 3 years younger than other other three people in his house, but he never felt more comfortable with a group of people. He got along with nobody in his own year, mainly because they all tried too hard to be like Gabriel and Balthazar or, you know, was Gabriel and Balthazar. He looked across at the older brother of the two twins and respected how different Castiel was to those two. He disliked the twins, mainly because they barely ever left him alone.

He was well aware that he was far too young to be hanging out with 17-18 year olds who had brought beer into his house and were now sat drinking it while Sam began to turn the PlayStation on. 

"No the elves get reborn unless they go on the ship to the grey havens." 

"I thought the premise was that the ship to the grey havens was them being reborn?"

"No."

This conversation had been going on the whole car journey home in Charlie's little yellow beetle which was pretty crammed with all four of them in. Sam was enjoying the conversation but didn't want to interrupt with what he thought in case they turned around and realised they were hanging around with a literal child. 

The PlayStation made its opening sound and Sam brought out the two remotes that he and Dean usually played with and handed one to Castiel. He offered the other to Charlie and Meg but they both politely declined so Sam would get his go first. 

"The ship means they are moving on into the afterlife, that's why Frodo got on because he was a dead-hobbit walking more or less." Castiel said taking a sip of the beer before choosing his character and allowing Sam to lead the game. 

"I'm still salty about that. Frodo and Samwise deserved a happy ending together."

"They did end up together." Sam mutters and they go quiet and look at him. "I mean... in the book... they did."

"Did they?"

"Yeah uh, Sam was technically a ring-bearer as well at one point so he along with Gimli actually got on the ship as well and sailed with Frodo and Gandalf. Merry and Pippin stayed and basically ruled the Shire. I mean, that's what it said in the book."

Castiel was grinning before he let out a bark of laughter.

"How does it feel to be out-geeked?" He says to Charlie who has her eyes narrowed before whipping her phone out and googling the ending of the Lord of the Rings trilogy. He smiles victoriously when Charlie smacks a hand to her forehead as a sign of saying 'mind-blown'. 

The night carried on, and the beers went down slowly. Sam didn't have any but he was enjoying watching the older group of friends get gradually more drunk and gradually more loud in their discussions about the different fandoms they were in. They were so loud that he didn't even hear the front door behind them open and close.

"Seriously?" A voice stopped all the other voices from talking and they all turned to see Dean stood them, arms crossed and frowning.

"What?" Sam asks coolly. 

"I don't appreciate you giving my little brother alcohol." He ignores Sam and talks to the others.

"Good job he hasn't had a single drop then." Castiel replies in a hoarse voice from yelling and laughing so much throughout the evening. 

"You expect me to believe that?" Dean scoffs and stares Castiel down.

"Believe what you want you are going to anyway." Cas retorts sarcastically.

"Hey Dean why don't you chill with us, play a game of Spyro." Charlie grins and grabs the remote from Cas and chucks it over to Dean who catches it easily. The older Winchester sighs and reluctantly sits down, pushing Sam onto the floor and sits besides Cas who crosses his arms grumpily and watches the game. 

***

Dean Winchester was uncomfortable. He was just glad that it was these three in his house and not any of his friends. He had always been self-conscious about where he lived and knew that his house wasn't exactly... nice. It was in a rundown neighbourhood, everything in it was either stolen by John or donated by his uncle Bobby. Even the PlayStation was only a PlayStation 2, second hand from a charity shop that Dean had used his savings on to buy for Sam on his 13th birthday.

The three people in his house though seemed relaxed and uncaring which put Dean at ease slightly. They didn't mention anything, but Dean could not tell what was going on in their heads. His friends knew that he lived on the dodgy side of the tracks, but that didn't mean he would ever invite anyone here. Damn, he was going to kill Sam when they left.

"I'm guessing you guys are staying the night." He mumbled, but didn't take his eyes of the screen.

"Far too drunk to drive home now." Charlie yawned as the bright colours of the game dazed her. 

"Well, where are y'all sleeping?" Dean asks, sniffing slightly. 

"Well I was just gonna get Charlie and Meg to sleep in my bed and Cas and I will stay down here." Sam says, grabbing the chips and munching on them lazily. 

"No." Dean says abruptly which suddenly put everyone on edge. Castiel stiffened up beside him. "Meg and Charlie can sleep in dads bed, its a lot cleaner and he wont be home for a few days. Beside, you only have a single bed."

"Okay, where is Cas gonna sleep then, he isn't staying down here by himself." Sam sasses and rolls his eyes. Dean thought for a moment.

"Cas can stay in my room." He decides. Meg and Sam shrug and nod, Cas doesn't move an inch and Charlie looks at Dean. He looks back at her and she tilts her head slightly. Dean narrows his eyes, as if they were having a silent conversation while the others sat oblivious. Only problem was, Dean had absolutely no idea what she was saying. 

The hours rolled on and soon enough it was around 3am. They had chatted and played, and Dean had slowly felt more and more at ease. He had even joined in on a few geeky conversations to everyone's surprise.

"What?" He had said, "Can't a guy enjoy X-Men? I mean c'mon, Mystique."

"No Dean, we all know that Halle Berry as Storm was the top tier lady in the early X-men." Charlie scoffs and Meg nods her head in agreement.

"Also, now i know this might be generic but there will never be another Wolverine for me. Hugh Jackman is THEE one." 

"Now, that I will drink too." Cas raises his beer and downs it while Sam and Meg laugh lightly. Dean gulped slightly and turned his head to hide it from view. He was never any good at hiding what he thought from his face. He had almost forgotten about what had happened at the party, how Lucifer had held onto him for dear life before letting him go. It just seemed so personal, Dean had about 98 percent come to the conclusion that they were in some kind of relationship. But it wasn't fair, Dean had been into Lucifer for far too long for some small guy to come along and steal the guy he liked from right under his nose. But he couldn't do anything about it until Lucifer came out to him. 

"Right, I don't know about you guys but I'll fall to sleep mid-game if we don't save it and turn it off right now." Charlie says after a while, yawning through what she was saying. Meg was already balled up beside her, eyes drooping tiredly. Sam nods and saves the game before going to turn it off and everyone gradually stands up to go to their assigned rooms. Sam takes Charlie and Meg to his dads room to show them where it is and Cas follows Dean sheepishly, hiding his crimson blush and mentally slapping himself.

It had been ages since he shared a bed with another guy. Not like this was romantic in anyway, but the thought still made him nervous as he trailed behind Dean as he opens the door to his bedroom.

"Sorry about the mattress." Dean murmurs. "I gave Sam my old bed and bought a double mattress but haven't gotten round to-"

"No, it's fine. Comfier than sleeping on a sofa." Castiel says quickly, smiling awkwardly at the football player. Dean bites the inside of his cheek and nods before turning away from Cas and walking towards his drawers. He rummages through them and grabs out an old Led Zepplin shirt before tossing it to Cas. 

"This should fit, i don't think any of my sweatpants would though so you'll have to sleep in your boxers. That okay?" Cas looks down at the shirt and then back up at Dean before nodding slowly. Dean turns away and grabs a pair of sweatpants himself and starts unchanging. Castiel quickly turns away, getting angry at the deep blush that had claimed his cheeks, chest and shoulders and started getting changed himself. When he was done, they turned around to each other at the same time and both of them stared at the other. 

Dean didn't have a top on, just some low hanging jogging bottoms that laid just below his hipbone. Cas had to suppress the drool attempting to come out of his mouth.

Dean on the other hand, had to stop himself from burning up. His shirt hung loose on Castiel, reaching to the top of his thighs, his boxers peaking through the bottom but only barely. 

"Right." Dean broke the silence, snapping himself and unknowingly Cas, out of the creepy staring. "You can have the side by the window if you like."

"I don't mind." Cas muttered but moved towards the 'bed' and crawled onto it, going to the far end side while Dean tried so very hard not to look. He tried, that was what counted. He cleared his throat and turned off the light to his room before walking over and sliding in himself, both of them laying in the complete darkness, barely making any sound. It seemed as if both of them were holding their breath, waiting for the other to make the first sound. Neither of them did. 

It was a rough night for them both, neither of them slept a wink. 


End file.
